Elle doit choisir entre les 2 qu'elle aime
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: CROSSOVER BtVS&ANGEL. Buffy aime Spike&Angel. Elle passe la soirée avec Spike et soudainement Angel apparaît. Sa bande va le suivre et les deux gangs se rencontrent. Buffy va-t-elle rester avec Spike ou retourner avec Angel? Lisez pour savoir. SVP REVIEWS
1. Ch 1

**Elle doit choisir entre les deux qu'elle aime (titre envisagé "Elle les aime tous les deux mais elle doit choisir).**

**Résumer**

CROSSOVER BtVS & ANGEL. C'est au sujet de l'amour de Buffy pour Spike et Angel. Elle passe la soirée avec Spike et soudainement Angel apparaît. Sa bande va le suivre et les deux gangs vont se rencontrer. Buffy va-t-elle rester avec Spike ou retourner avec Angel ? Lisez pour savoir. SVP R&R ! (Spoilers Angel s4 et BtVS s7)

**REVIEWS POUR LA SUITE SVP, MERCI**

**Auteur :** Maryline

**Date :** Novembre 2004

-----------

**A PROPOS DE MA FIC :**

Prend place dans la s7. Buffy a 20 ans et a fini l'école. Tara est morte. Willow est devenue Dark Willow mais elle va bien maintenant et est de retour à Sunnydale. Tout est comme dans la série pour Alex, Dawn et Giles. Les changements sont pour Anya qui est morte en même temps que Tara, toutes les deux tuées par Warren et pour la relation entre Buffy et Spike. Spike n'a jamais essayé de violer Buffy et ils sont toujours ensemble, amoureux. La bande est au courant de la situation et l'accepte même si ça n'a pas toujours été simple pour Alex au départ. Angel est à Los Angeles avec sa bande et ils font la même chose que dans la série. Prend place dans la s4 (Je n'ai pas encore vu la s5). Hum Wesley travaille à nouveau avec eux et est toujours amoureux de Fred mais elle sort toujours avec Gunn. Les changements sont pour Cordy et Connor qui sont toujours ensemble. Angel leur reparle et essaie d'apprendre à accepter la situation même s'il aime toujours Cordy. ! Il réalise enfin que son amour pour Buffy est beaucoup plus fort et qu'il ne peut pas vivre éloigné d'elle...

---------------

**CHAPITRE 1**

Après une journée d'école Dawn rentre à la maison. Il fait déjà sombre à l'extérieur. Alex et Willow sont aussi à la maison des Summers pour attendre que Dawn revienne. Ca fait quelques mois que Tara et Anya sont mortes. Willow et Alex se sont un peu rapprochés depuis. Ils sont plus que de bons amis mais pas un couple même s'ils s'aiment toujours en secret. Ils ne peuvent pas se résigner à avouer leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils regardent tous les deux la tv. Dawn arrive dans le living et les observe en souriant. Alex la regarde également tandis que Willow se contente de secouer la tête pour dire 'salut'.

**D :** Salut vous deux !

**X :** Salut Dawn, pourquoi tu nous fixais comme ça ?

**D :** Parce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! Vous feriez un très beau…

**X :** Merci Dawn.

**W :** Comment c'était à l'école ?

**D :** Ennuyeux comme d'habitude.

**W :** Qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui ?

**D (soupirant) :** Comment penser à autre chose tout en ayant l'air d'être concentrée en classe.

**X (souriant) :** Super ! J'avais l'habitude de faire ça moi aussi.

**W :** Ouais je sais. Franchement tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier tu sais.

**X :** Peut-être mais je me marrais bien en classe.

**D :** A quoi ou à qui pensais-tu ?

**X : **hum hum, c'est un secret.

**D :** Oh allez dis-moi s'il te plait Alex !

**W : **Oui dis-nous !

**X :** Alors Dawn à quoi pensais-tu en classe ?

**D :** Ne change pas de sujet !

La raison pour laquelle Alex ne veut pas dire à qui il pensait quand il était en classe est parce que c'était Buffy. Il en était amoureux comme un fou et pensait à elle tout le temps. Willow le savait. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que c'était à Willow qu'il pensait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne pensait qu'à Buffy et ça a duré environ 2 ans.

**X :** Ok je pensais aux filles, vous êtes contentes maintenant ?

**D :** Oui mais à quelle fille en particulier ?

**X :** Tu ne penses pas que j'en ai déjà dit assez ?

Willow semble être aussi gênée que Alex et Dawn décide de ne pas insister là-dessus.

**D :** Ok moi je pensais à Buffy et Spike.

**X :** Mais c'est dégoûtant. Je ne peux pas les imaginer en train de faire l'amour et … je ne peux pas.

**W :** Alex essaie s'il te plait de respecter ses choix même si tu n'est pas d'accord avec ok. C'est notre amie et…

**X :** je sais. Je te jure que j'essaie autant que possible mais tu n'es pas celle qui t'es rendue compte de la situation, de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, moi si. Le jour où Anya l'a fait avec Spike nous avons découvert pour Spike et Buffy à travers son regarde quand elle a vu Spike avec Anya sur l'ordinateur ; mais c'est moi qui l'aie entendu de la bouche de Spike. Buffy était près de moi et elle n'a pas nié. Ca a été un choc pour moi, un très grand choc comme j'en ai rarement connu dans ma vie. Je me demande toujours pourquoi Spike ? Je ne comprends pas. D'abord Angel, en fait lui ça pouvait encore aller mais…

**W :** Mais tu étais jalouse c'est tout, ne cherche pas plus loin.

**X :** Peut-être que j'étais un peu jaloux, mais après il y a eu Riley et maintenant Spike ce vampire dégoûtant !

**D :** Pas dégoûtant à regarder en tout cas ! Il est mignon.

**X :** Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu !

**W :** Elle a raison il est mignon.

**X :** S'il te plait Willow, pas toi ! Je pensais que tu aimais les filles !? Je suis perdu maintenant.

**W :** Ouais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours savoir dire si un mec est beau ou non. Et puis il est protecteur avec Buffy et gentil avec elle. Je pense qu'elle a de la chance d'être avec lui.

Alex ne peut plus entendre des choses pareilles ou il va devenir fou. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la plus part des filles sont attirées par Spike. 'Il a du jeter un sort sur lui-même' pense Alex. 'Non il faut être intelligent pour faire ça et Spike est loin de l'être !' Alex sourit et les filles ne comprennent pas pourquoi mais elles ne tiennent pas à le savoir.

**D :** Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

**W :** Je me demande ce que Buffy est en train de faire.

**X :** Tu ne devrais pas demander. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait patrouiller comme d'habitude et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

**D :** Peut-être que vous deux vous savez mais pas moi.

**X :** Avec qui penses-tu qu'elle patrouille ?

**D :** Avec Spike, et alors quoi ?

**X :** Tu es jeune Dawn mais à chaque fois qu'ils patrouillent ensemble ça se termine dans sa crypte et ils font des choses cochonnes ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**D :** Spike n'est pas comme ça.

**X :** N'essaie pas de dire qu'il ne fait jamais des choses dégueu en fait je veux dire que tous les deux ils hum enfin vous savez…

**D :** Ils font l'amour et puis après ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

**W :** Elle a raison Alex. Et puis Buffy a le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle en a envie. Nous ne sommes pas là pour la juger.

**X :** Je suis plutôt en train de juger Spike là maintenant.

**W :** Arrête ça devient pénible.

**X :** Très bien. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils sont ensemble dans sa crypte maintenant.

Buffy et Spike patrouillent ensemble dans le cimetière, presque main dans la main. Ils parlent de tout et de rien et cherchent après des vampires à tuer.

Buffy est assez excitée et veut se battre. Comme d'habitude Spike se prépare à se battre sachant que ça se terminera dans sa crypte, d'une manière qu'il aime beaucoup, où ils prennent beaucoup de plaisir tout les deux.

**S :** T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas te battre avec moi ?

**B :** Absolument. Je ne veux pas te blesser et ensuite tu auras des cicatrices sur ton joli visage et je ne veux pas voir ça.

**S :** C'est gentil de ta part ! Mais quand même j'aime bien quand on se bat tous les deux car parce que ça se termine toujours dans ma crypte à faire tu sais quoi.

**B :** Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre pour faire ça, tu sais !

**S :** Ouais je sais amour mais je suis un guerrier.

**B :** Moi aussi.

**S :** Enfin je te le dis quand même tu peux me frapper quand tu veux.

**B :** Tu n'es qu'un pervers Spike.

**S (entraînant Buffy contre un arbre avec le regard qui dit "je veux faire l'amour maintenant) : **T'essaie de me dire que t'aimes pas ça ?

**B :** Non ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Spike s'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser.

--------------

Angel et sa bande sont de retour à l'hôtel après avoir battu des vampires et autres démons. Ils sont fatigués.

**A :** Wow c'était un grand combat ce soir, hein ?

**G :** Ouais.

**C :** Je suis crevée.

**Connor :** Moi ça va.

**F :** Je suis carrément crevée aussi et je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

**G :** Je vais venir avec toi.

Fred sourit à Gunn et il l'embrasse. Connor embrasse aussi Cordy sous les yeux d'Angel comme s'il essayait de lui montrer que lui a eu ce que son père n'a jamais eu : Cordy. Angel n'a jamais avoué ces sentiments à Cordy. Wesley est triste de voir tous les couples s'embrasser et lui n'a personne à embrasser. Il est jaloux de Gunn qui a réussi là où lui a échou : séduire Fred. Wesley n'a jamais rien dit au sujet de leur relation à tous les deux même si Fred et Gunn savent que Wesley l'apprécie beaucoup. Wesley essaie de profiter de tous les moments qu'il peut partager avec Fred même si ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel comme Gunn n'est jamais bien loin d'elle. Wesley peut au moins la voir tous les jours lors des combats et missions.

**A (regardant Connor et Cordy) :** Pas trop fatigué pour s'embrasser, n'est-ce pas !

Connor lance un regard noir à Angel mais ne dit rien. Il sait combien son père aime Cordy mais il ferait mieux de l'oublier car Connor n'est pas près de la laisser tomber. Angel préfère aller s'isoler seul à l'extérieur pour un moment. Wesley le suit.

**Wes :** Tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas ?

**A :** Oui. C'est la seule que j'ai vraiment aimée dans ma vie.

**Wes** Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?

**A :** Il y a un peu plus d'un an quand sa mère est morte.

**Wes :** Tu ne lui a pas téléphoné depuis ?

**A :** Non mais j'en avais envie.

**Wes :** Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

**A :** J'avais peur qu'elle refuse de me parler et de me voir.

**Wes :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**A :** J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai appelé Willow plusieurs fois et elle m'a dit que Buffy allait bien.

**Wes :** Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

**A :** Le mois dernier elle m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien et qu'elle était différente depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené à la vie. Elle m'a dit que parfois elle a un comportement bizarre.

**Wes :** Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas là bas et voir ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

**A :** Je ne peux pas.

**Wes :** Pourquoi ?

**A :** D'abord parce que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi ici et deuxièmement parce que je e sais pas quoi lui dire.

**Wes :** Ok, ce sont des fausses excuses. Premièrement si nous avons besoin de toi Willow peut utiliser un sort pour te ramener ici dans la minute et deuxièmement dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle et que tu l'aimes toujours. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime toujours également.

**A :** Tu ne comprends pas.

**Wes :** Quoi ?

**A :** Je suis celui qui est parti il y a quelques années pour venir ici et je l'ai laissée seule. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière je …

**Wes :** Tu quoi ? Tu ne serais pas venu ici ? Tu serais toujours avec elle et aussi heureux que tu pourrais l'être, heureux comme tu ne l'as jamais été ? Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? A ta place je serais déjà allé la voir depuis longtemps. Excuses-toi auprès d'elle et dis lui que tu l'aimes à un point tel que ton cœur pourrait se briser de ne pas être à ses côtés.

**A :** Beau discours ! T'es inspiré par Fred pour dire des choses pareilles ?

**Wes (avec un regard triste) :** Hum oui.

**A :** Au moins tu l'as à tes côtés, tu peux la voir tous les jours même si vous ne formez pas un couple.

**Wes : **Oui tu as raison mais toi aussi tu pourrais être près de Buffy si tu le voulais. Vas à Sunnydale et rend lui visite.

**A :** Et qu'est-ce que je fais si elle est avec un autre, hein ?

**Wes :** Tu verras une fois que t'es sur place.

**A :** Donc tu penses vraiment que je devrais y aller ?

**Wes :** Bien sûr. Tu penses à elle tout le temps et tu parles aussi tout le temps d'elle. Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant et que tu recommences à me parler d'elle et de combien tu peux l'aimer je te botte le cul si fort que tu seras à Sunnydale en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

**A :** Merci Wesley. Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil et aller à Sunnydale tout de suite.

Angel est déjà en route et ne retourne pas.

**Wes :** Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir sans dire au revoir à tes amis ?

Trop tard Angel est déjà partit. Il prend un bus et ensuite court très vite.

----------

**S :** Alors qu'est-ce que t'allais me dire amour ?

**B :** Il y a un vampire juste derrière toi !

**S :** Buffy tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse et je m'arrêterais mais s'il te plait n'invente pas des trucs comme ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

**B :** Je ne rigole pas Spike, il y a vraiment un vampire derrière toi.

Buffy le force à regarder derrière lui mais l'autre vampire le cogne au visage à ce moment-là. Spike s'écroule sur la pelouse et Buffy frappe le vampire. Le vampire n'est pas très costaud mais quand même capable de frapper Spike d'une telle force qu'il s'écroule au sol. Spike se relève et aide Buffy à tuer ce vampire. C'est fait en quelques minutes mais Spike est fâché de ne pas avoir su embrasser Buffy comme il le voulait avant que cette créature n'apparaisse. Ils vont ensuite dans sa crypte pour faire on sait quoi. Spike commence à déboutonner son chemiser à elle et elle fait pareil avec le sien. Ensuite il caresse sa peau nue et l'embrasse dans el cou. Elle attrape son visage et l'embrasse. Ils sont tous les deux très excités et pouvait sentir l'amour dans l'air. Il enlève son jeans et elle enlève le sien également. Il l'embrasse encore et ils font l'amour. Ensuite ils patrouillent encore un peu. Ils tuent quelques autres vampires et elle est fatiguée mais Spike non. Il l'emmène près de cet arbre encore une fois mais les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes que la fois précédente. Maintenant ils se sont battus avec des vampires et ils n'ont plus la même force qu'avant. Le romantisme n'est pas le même non plus. Il s'approche à nouveau de son visage pour l'embrasser. C'est un baiser passionné et sauvage en même temps, comme d'habitude. Ensuite il caresse ces cheveux et la regarde. On peut voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle et c'est pareil en ce qui la concerne pour ses sentiments envers Spike. Il essaie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle s'arrête et a l'air surpris.

**S :** Qu'y a-t-il amour ?

…

------- à suivre -------


	2. CH 2

**Merci bcp pour vos reviews. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite avant (j'avais écrit le CH 1 et CH 2 le même jour) mais le webmas du site a supprimé une de mes fics en anglais sur Higher Ground (la version française n'a pas été effacée) sans raison et j'avais 71 reviews et comme "punition" je ne pouvais rien publier pendant une semaine. Mais je suis de retour. Merci d'aimer cette fic et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la fin et pour Alex & Willow j'ai des petites idées, à voir ! ENCORE MERCI !!!**

**-----------------------**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Angel est là juste derrière Spike. Il a senti l'odeur de Buffy depuis quelques kilomètres et c'est ainsi qu'il savait où la trouver. Au cimetière mais il n'avait pas espéré la trouver avec quelqu'un. Surtout pas Spike.

**B :** Angel !

**S (sur la défensive) : **Très marrant Buffy ! Amour, tu dis son nom quand on s'embrasse, c'est vraiment génial, à croire qu'il n'est jamais loin dans tes pensées…

**A :** Salut Buffy !

Spike reconnaît la voit d'Angel et se retourne sur lui. 'Apparemment il n'était pas que dans tes pensées' Spike pense. Il ne peut pas le croire. Son cauchemar est de retour à Sunnydale. Angel. La personne la plus important aux yeux de Buffy, le vrai amour de sa vie.

**S :** Mais que diable fais-tu ici ?

**A :** Content de te revoir aussi Spike !

**S :** Tu ne pouvais pas simplement rester là à Los Angeles. Je veux dire loin d'ici. C'était si dur que ça ?

**B :** La ferme Spike !

**S :** Amour que…

**A :** Attends une seconde, je ne rêve pas tu viens juste de l'appeler 'amour' ?

**S : **Ouais et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?

**A :** Eh, relax, je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire la causette avec toi. 'amour' c'est quoi pour un surnom ? Buffy comment peux-tu traîner avec ce…

**S :** Comment est-ce qu'elle peut traîner avec quoi ? Un tel abruti ? Au fait j'appelle Buffy comme je veux et en plus elle adore ce surnom, dit-lui Buffy !

Buffy le regarde mais ne répond pas, ce qui fait sourire Angel.

**A :** Non ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. J'allais te traiter de pervers.

Après ça Buffy rigole parce que c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle a appelé Spike plus tôt et Spike s'en souvient également mais il ne dit rien.

**S :** Donc tu es venu ici pour…

**A :** Changer d'air et dire bonjour à mes vieux amis. Ah oui, pour te taper sur les nerfs aussi, évidemment.

**S :** Et bien maintenant que c'est fait tu peux te tirer ! Ravi de t'avoir revu et au revoir ! Bon ok t'es venu pour lui parler donc pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ? Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat avant ?

**A :** Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre mais bon pourquoi pas, après tout. C'est toujours amusant de voir le mauvais perdant que tu es.

Spike s'énerve de plus en plus et frappe Angel à l'estomac et Angel réplique en le frappant à son tour. Ils commencent à se battre sous les yeux de Buffy qui est d'abord amusée par le spectacle. Ensuite elle pose ses mains sur sa taille et arrête de sourire et d'être amusée par ce combat quand elle réalise que ça devient sérieux.

**B :** Arrêtez, ça suffit.

Comme personne ne bouge elle crie "ARRETEZ !". Ils la regardent tous les deux et arrêtent de se battre.

**B :** Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez agir comme des enfants à ce point. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Angel et Spike se regardent en se demandant de quoi elle est en train de parler.

**S :** Relax Buffy on était juste en train de s'amuser, pas vrai Angel ?

**A :** Ouais évidemment.

**B :** Oui j'ai pu voir ça. Vous étiez presque en train de vous entretuer !

**S : **Of course not.

**B :** J'en ai marre de vous les mecs, je m'en vais maintenant, SEULE ! Je ne veux vous revoir ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'instant. On se reverra quand vous aurez grandi et que vous n'agirez plus comme des enfants !

Une fois ça dit Buffy s'en va laissant Angel et Spike se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. Ils la suivent néanmoins jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois arrivés devant la porte Spike et Angel se battent encore pendant quelques secondes alors que Buffy passe le pas de la porte. Elle ne regarde pas en arrière et va directement dans le salon. Spike dit à Angel de rester dehors.

**S :** Moi je rentre à l'intérieur mais tu n'as pas été invité donc toi tu restes dehors. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

**A :** Oh et bien sûr toi oui ?

**S :** Evidemment, c'est comme si je vivais ici !

Angel le regarde méchamment et sait que Spike a raison et qu'il ne peut pas entrer sans y être invité. Depuis que Willow a jeté un nouveau sort sur la maison pour empêcher les vampires d'entrer à moins que quelqu'un ne les invite. Spike ne va évidemment pas inviter Angel à entrer. Angel regarde la porte se fermer lentement devant lui et Spike s'apprête à aller dans le salon.

**S (souriant) : **C'est marrant de voir comment la situation est renversée, hein ?

**A :** Tu n'es qu'un abruti Spike.

**S :** Tu peux dire ça autant que tu veux mais regarde qui est de l'autre côté de la porte maintenant !

**A :** Je te hais !

**S (prêt à fermer la porte pour de bon) : **Ouais c'est pareil pour moi. A plus mec !

Une fois la porte fermée Spike va dans le salon. Angel reste dehors, devant la porte.

----------

Wesley rentre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et explique la situation aux autres.

**C :** Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Angel n'est pas du genre à partir comme ça.

**Wes** Je l'ai peut-être aidé à ce décider.

**C :** Pourquoi ?

**Wes** Ecoute il meurt d'amour pour Buffy et je lui ai fait réaliser à quel point il est fou d'elle et qu'il devrait aller la voir.

Connor est jaloux d'entendre Cordelia parler d'Angel de cette manière. Comme si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, ce qui évidemment est vrai mais elle est avec Connor maintenant.

**Connor :** Es-tu jalouse d'elle ?

**C :** De qui ?

**Connor : **Buffy.

**C :** Non mais je suis inquiète pour Angel qui part sur un coup de tête…

**Wes** Tout va bien se passer, ok. Je lui ai dit que Willow peut jeter un sort pour le ramener ici dans la minute si nous avons besoin de lui. Il doit parler à Buffy parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

**Connor :** J'aimerais bien la rencontrer !

**G :** Ouais moi aussi.

Fred est jalouse et regarde Gunn.

**F :** Eh je suis là, tu te souviens ?

**G :** Relax Fred c'est juste histoire de voir qui est la fille qui a pu faire battre le cœur d'Angel, qui est la fille pour laquelle il meurt d'amour et qui est cette fille dont il parle sans arrêt, tous les jours.

**F :** Ok je peux comprendre ça et j'aimerais bien la rencontrer aussi parce que c'est la tueuse.

**Wes** Alors allons à Sunnydale et nous rencontrerons tous Buffy et pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà et bien ça fera de belles retrouvailles.

**G :** Bonne idée.

**C :** Ouais. Laissez-moi prendre ma veste et on y va.

Ils prennent tous quelques armes avec eux et quittent l'hôtel.

----------

**D :** Que se passe-t-il Spike ?

**S :** Rien Dawn. Seulement un abruti qui est revenu.

**D :** Quel abruti ?

**B :** Pas un abruti.

**S :** Ouais j'oubliais, tu l'aimes toujours pas vrai ?

**B :** Ne joue pas à ce jeu maintenant ok.

**D :** Angel ? Tu veux dire qu'Angel est ici ?

En entendant ce nom, Willow et Alex se lèvent.

**W :** Angel, ici ?

**B :** Ouais.

**X :** Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

**S :** T'as pas une petite idée Willow ?

**B :** Au fait Spike tu n'as pas le souvenir de m'avoir entendu dire que je voulais voir ni l'un ni l'autre ce soir ?

**S :** Ouais tu nous a dit de ne plus nous montrer avant d'avoir grandi et qu'on n'agisse plus comme des enfants.

**B :** Exact, donc tu as bien entendu.

**S :** Evidemment, je ne suis pas sourd, amour.

**B :** Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours ici devant moi ?

Dawn court jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Angel est toujours de l'autre côté et a l'air un peu idiot.

**A :** Salut Dawn.

**D : **Salut Angel, comment ça va ?

**A :** Bien merci, et toi ?

**D :** Bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

**A :** Tu sais quoi ? Je serais très heureux de parler avec toi mais il commence à faire froid ici.

**D :** Oh bien sûr, excuse-moi, entre.

**A (entrant dans la maison) :** merci.

**D :** De rien.

Alors qu'Angel marche jusqu'au salon avec Dawn Buffy marche dans la direction opposée jetant Spike hors de la maison.

**S :** Eh amour, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**B :** Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieuse, pas vrai ?

Il fait un signe de la tête.

**B:** Et bien tu avais tord car j'étais sérieuse alors on se voit demain et je verrais si t'as grandi pendant la nuit.

**S :** Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?

Buffy ferme la porte et Spike reste de l'autre côté.

**S :** Et l'autre abruti peut rester à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ?

Angel a seulement le temps de dire bonjour à ses vieux amis avant que Buffy ne le jette dehors également. Il a l'air surpris et confus. Buffy ferme la porte et les deux vampires restent à l'extérieur à se contempler quelques secondes.

**S :** Mec j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est sérieuse cette fois.

**A :** Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

**S :** Qu'est-ce que JE lui ai fait ? La vraie question est qu'est-ce que TU lui as fait ? Tu reviens et elle devient folle, elle se fâche. Tout allait très bien avant que tu ne montres ta tête d'abruti ici à Sunnydale.

**A :** Essayerais-tu de dire que c'est de ma faute ?

**S :** Bien sûr. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que c'est de la mienne, hein ?

**A :** Oh je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler.

**S :** Je pensais exactement la même chose.

Après ça ils partent chacun dans une direction différente. Spike retourne dans sa crypte et Angel marche un peu pour réfléchir. Il marche une bonne heure en pensant à Buffy, lui et Buffy, et à quelque chose de moins joyeux elle est Spike. Il n'a pas eu le temps de penser autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse derrière lui…

…


	3. CH 3

**merci bcp !!! j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**------------------**

****

**CHAPITRE 3**

Angel n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui c'est, il peut 'sentir'. Il se retourne vers eux.

**A : **Que faites-vous ici ?

**Connor : **T'es pas content de nous voir, papa ?

**Wes :** Je suis désolé Angel j'ai pensé qu'ils devaient être mis au courant donc je leur ai dit

**A :** Ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais pas qu'ils voudraient venir.

**Wes :** Je suis vraiment désolé si…

**G :** On voulait juste rencontrer la fille dont tu es tombé amoureux depuis pas mal de temps et à laquelle tu penses sans arrêt, la tueuse.

**F :** Oui, nous voulions vraiment la rencontrer parce qu'elle est importante pour toi et elle signifie tout à tes yeux alors nous voulions venir ici avec toi et…

**C :** Attendez une seconde, Angel est-ce qu'on te gêne ici ?

**A :** Je suis désolée Cordy ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais souhaité.

**Wes :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**A :** Pour résumer je dirais que je l'ai trouvée dans le cimetière mais elle n'était pas seule.

**C :** Un nouveau petit ami ?

**A :** Malheureusement oui.

**Connor :** Dommage pour toi.

**Wes :** Laissez-le finir.

**A :** Merci Wesley. Hum qu'est-ce que je disais…

**Connor :** Elle était avec un autre homme.

**A :** Pas un homme.

**Wes :** Ne me dit pas que comme Willow elle aime les filles maintenant.

Angel sourit et leur demande à tous d'arrêter de se moquer de lui car il n'est pas d'humeur pour ça pour l'instant.

**C :** Oh mon Dieu non. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Elle sort avec un autre vampire, pas vrai ?

**A :** Ouais mais pas un simple vampire, Spike !

En entendant ce nom Cordelia commence à rire.

**C :** Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

**A :** Si je le suis.

**C :** Comment peut-elle sortir avec ce… je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler.

**A :** Pervers, idiot, abruti, sans cervelle…

**C :** Oui tout lui convient.

**A :** Et bien je ne sais pas mais il l'appelle même 'amour', est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ça ?

**G :** Redite-moi qui est ce mec ?

**A :** Un vampire.

**G :** Wow, on dirait qu'elle aime vraiment les vampires. D'abord toi, ensuite lui.

**F : **Il est bon ou mauvais ?

**A :** Au départ il était mauvais mais maintenant je crois qu'il est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de bon. Il a changé et il est avec elle maintenant.

----------

Buffy est toujours dans le salon avec ces amis qui lui demandent pourquoi elle a jeté Spike dehors et ce que fait Angel ici.

**X :** Redis-nous pourquoi tu as éjecté Spike à l'extérieur ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas permis à Angel, le grand amour de ta vie qui est venu de Los Angeles rien que pour te voir, à entrer ?

**B :** S'il te plait Alex arrête ce n'est pas marrant.

**X :** Si ça l'est.

**W :** Mais Buffy je suis désolée mais honnêtement je ne comprends pas.

**D :** Oui, qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête aujourd'hui. Angel est de retour et tu devrais être sur ton petit nuage mais non.

**B :** Ecoutez, il est sûrement venu pour une raison et il m'a surprise avec Spike, ok.

**X :** Oh j'ai compris. Tu as peur qu'Angel ne t'aimes plus parce qu'il t'a surprise avec ce stupide vampire ?

**B :** Ecoute je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

**W :** Ok mais on verra Angel demain, hein ?

**B :** Bien sûr. Je suis juste très fatiguée maintenant et j'attrape un mal de tête à force de ne parler que des mecs tout le temps. Angel est revenu et on le verra demain, c'est promis.

**D :** Et pour Spike ?

**X :** Oublie cet idiot. Angel est plus important pour Buffy que Spike ne le sera jamais, pas vrai Buffy ?

**B (réfléchissant) :** Evidemment. Bon on se voit demain.

Ils se disent tous bonne nuit et Dawn et Buffy montent dans leurs chambres. Alex et Willow échange un gentil regard, manque de s'embrasser et quittent la maison sans se parler de leurs sentiments réciproques.

----------

**Connor :** Pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? Tu te bats avec lui et tu la récupères et c'est tout.

**A :** Bonne idée fiston mais la vie ne marche pas comme ça. Si elle l'aime je ne peux pas y faire grand chose.

**C :** Allez Angel, elle n'est pas si stupide, enfin elle ne peut pas l'être. Si elle sort avec elle c'est peut-être uniquement pour le sexe.

**A :** Non, tu ne les as pas vu. Elle a des sentiments pour lui, j'ai pu le sentir.

**Wes :** Et à part ça que s'est-il passé d'autre ce soir ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

**A :** D'abord Spike et moi nous sommes battu devant Buffy et elle n'a pas apprécié alors elle nous a dit de ne plus nous montrer devant elle tant qu'on n'avait pas grandi et qu'on arrête de se comporter comme des enfants.

**Connor (souriant) :** Wow, ça c'est une fille !

**G (regardant Connor) :** Eh mec c'est pas seulement une fille comme les autres, c'est la tueuse.

**Connor (rigolant en regardant Gunn) :** Ouais ça explique tout.

**C :** Voulez-vous arrêter. Arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants ça changera.

**G :** Tu penses que c'est marrant de parler comme elle ?

**F :** Je sens qu'il y a des tensions dans l'air. Calmons-nous et Angel va nous expliquer la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

**A :** Merci Fred.

**F :** Je t'en prie Angel.

**A :** Et bien après le petit combat Buffy est partie et Spike et moi l'avons suivie jusqu'à sa maison. Buffy est entrée sans se retourner et Spike qui est apparemment le bienvenu dans la maison est entré sans invitation et moi je suis resté dehors car bien évidemment il ne m'a pas invité à entrer. On échangé de belles paroles comme vous pouvez l'imaginer et il m'a fermé la porte au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard Spike était jeté à l'extérieur par Buffy parce qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle a dit ne pas vouloir nous revoir avant que nous ayons grandi et cessions d'agir comme des enfants. Donc nous ne pouvons pas la voir avant demain. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

**Wes :** Peut-être elle ne voulait pas que tu la surprennes avec lui.

**A :** Ensuite Spike et moi avons marché dans des directions différentes.

**C :** Comment c'était ?

**A :** Quoi ?

**C : **De la revoir.

**A :** Oh ça. C'était génial. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur battait à nouveau mais j'étais terriblement déçu de la voir avec cet abruti !

**C :** Je peux comprendre ça.

**Wes :** Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?

**A :** On se trouve un endroit pour passer la nuit et on revient la voir demain.

**F :** Bonne idée.

Ils marchent dans les rues de Sunnydale jusqu'à trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit. Ils sont loin d'imaginer ce qu'ils découvriront une fois là-bas dans l'hôtel. Ils entrent dans un hôtel et commandent 3 chambres : une pour Cordy et Connor, une autre pour Fred et Gunn et la dernière pour Angel et Wesley. Une fois à l'intérieur ils entrent chacun dans leur chambre respective. Une fois entrée dans sa chambre Cordy crie. Le reste de la bande coure jusqu'à la chambre de Cordy et Connor, regardent à l'intérieur et entrent.

**Wes :** Oh mon Dieu !

…


	4. CH 4

**MERCI BCP !!! Oui je le fais exprès de couper à chaque fois où ça devient intéressant pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite, lol.**

**Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que jusqu'au Ch 5 inclu et je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite car j'aime bien B&S et aussi B&A**

**-------------------**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ils ne peuvent pas le croire. Drusilla est là devant eux.

**C :** Je pensais qu'elle était…

**A :** Elle l'était. Tu ne peux pas être réelle.

**Dru :** Contente de vous revoir. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Et moi je vous ai manqué ?

**G :** Bordel, c'est qui ?

**A :** Je te le dirai plus tard.

**G : **Est-ce qu'on doit se préparer avec un pieu ?

**A :** Non pas avant qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle fait ici. Et puis elle est déjà morte.

**G :** Cette histoire est bizarre.

**Wes** C'est incroyable !

**Dru (montrant Connor du doigt) :** Tu dois être Connor.

**Connor : **Ouais, comment peux-tu…

**Dru :** Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

**A :** T'as vu Darla ?

**Dru :** Bien sûr car nous étions mortes toutes les deux tu te souviens. Connor ta maman t'aime.

**Connor :** Hum, merci, enfin je crois.

**A :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Dru ?

**Dru :** Oh tu n'es pas content de me voir Angelus ?

**A :** Angel, pas Angelus !

Ensuite une idée émerge dans la tête d'Angel. De qui Dru a-t-elle toujours été amoureuse ? Spike. S'il peut les rassembler tous les deux alors il s'éloignera de Buffy et Angel l'aura pour lui. Les amis d'Angel le regardent.

**C :** Angel tout va bien ?

**A :** Ouais. J'étais juste en train de penser à un truc. Alors Dru tu es revenue pour voir Spike ? Tu veux le voir ?

**Dru :** Spike. Ouais bien sûr. Je l'aime toujours mais lui est-ce qu'il m'aime toujours ?

**A :** Evidemment. Il n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi tous les jours.

**Dru :** Super. Où est-il maintenant ?

**A :** Dans sa crypte. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on…

**Dru :** Non je peux le retrouver toute seule, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

'Non, bien sûr. Juste sans cervelle' Angel pense en cachant le sourire qui tente de se montrer sur ses lèvres.

Drusilla quitte l'hôtel et marche en direction d'où vit Spike.

**Wes** J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire. Si elle traîne à nouveau avec Spike alors il oubliera Buffy et elle sera à nouveau à toi.

**A : **Bien vu Wesley.

**F :** Alors qui est cette Dru ?

**G :** Ouais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle ?

**A :** Dru était le plus grand amour que Spike ait jamais connu. Angelus, Dru et Spike avait l'habitude de traîner ensemble, en bande. Ensuite elle est restée avec Spike et ils sont devenus amoureux. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on m'a dit que Dru était morte.

**Wes** Moi je sais.

**A :** Ah oui ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ?

**Wes** Willow m'a téléphoné après que ça n'arrive.

**A :** Génial et tu n'as jamais pensé à me le dire ?

**Wes** Je suis désolé ok, tu veux entendre ce qu'il s'est passé ou non ?

**A :** Vas-y je t'écoute.

**Wes** Spike était déjà avec Buffy quand Dru est réapparue. Enfin Spike et Buffy n'étaient pas vraiment couple. Spike aimait Buffy mais ce n'était pas réciproque et Buffy a dit des choses du genre je ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi et blah blah blah. Alors pour montrer son amour pour Buffy Spike a tué Dru.

**A :** Wow.

**G :** Ca tu peux le dire. Spike a vraiment des sentiments pour Buffy.

**A (sarcastiquement) :** Merci mec !

**F :** Charles tu devrais faire plus attention à c que tu dis.

**G :** Désolé si je t'ai blessé Angel.

**A :** Ca va ok.

**Wes** Oh mon Dieu tu l'as envoyée voir Spike et elle veut sûrement se venger de l'avoir tuée.

**G :** Grosse erreur.

**A :** Non justement si j'ai de la chance elle le tuera !

**Wes** Sois sérieux Angel.

**A :** Je le suis.

**C :** Bon les mecs il se fait tard. Si on allait dormir et arrêter de dire des sottises.

**Connor : **Voilà une bonne idée.

Ils rentrent tous dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps Buffy ne dort pas encore mais elle est dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle s'est surprise à penser à Angel et pas Spike. Elle se remémore tous les bons moments passés avec Angel. Combien elle l'a aimé et combien elle l'aime toujours et c'est pareil pour lui. Ils ont toujours été très heureux ensemble. Ensuite elle pense à Spike et ses sentiments pour lui. Bien sûr elle a des sentiments pour lui mais ce n'est pas le même genre de sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Angel. Sa relation avec Spike est basée sur le sexe. Elle ne peut pas faire l'amour avec Angel ou alors il redevient le terrible Angelus. Mais ça ne l'embête pas trop de ne pas pouvoir avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui parce qu'elle sait combien elle aime être prises dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse… Avec Spike tout se rapporte au sexe et elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle déteste ça mais ça n'a rien de romantique. "Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je les aime tous les deux mais je dois choisir. Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec les deux en secret sans rien dire à l'autre ? T'es stupide Buffy ! " elle pense avant de s'endormir.

Drusilla marche toujours en direction de la crypte de Spike et pense à la manière dont les choses peuvent avoir changé. Elle est très contente de le revoir bientôt. Une fois arrivée elle toque.

**S (avec de la joie dans la voix) : **Tu a changé d'avis, amour ?

Comme personne ne répond il ouvre la porte et manque de s'écrouler en voyant Drusilla.

**S :** Mon Dieu que fais-tu ici ?

**Dru :** Qui appelais-tu 'amour' ?

**S :** Hum, toi.

**Dru :** Arrête de mentir comment aurais-tu pu savoir que je venais. Je crois plutôt que tu pensais que c'était cette fille qui venait te voir.

**S :** Non. Je suis un vampire, tu te souviens ? Je peux sentir les choses et je t'ai senti arriver. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

**Dru : **Voyons Spike, je suis venue pour toi. Je t'aime toujours malgré ce que tu as fait. Es-tu content de me voir ?

**S (en mentant) : **Bien sûr, quelle question.

**Dru (qui sait que la réponse va être OUI) :** Tu n'es plus amoureux de la tueuse, hein Spike ?

Spike ne répond pas.

---------

Dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Connor Cordy a soudainement une vision quand elle et Connor étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. La vision dure une bonne minute et est douloureuse. Connor réalise ça et sort vite de la chambre pour ameuter la bande. En dix secondes à peine tout le monde est dans leur chambre en train de regarder Cordelia. Elle est sur son lit, les yeux fermés et elle tremble. Angel s'avance près d'elle et lui demande ce qu'elle voit mais la vision est tellement intense qu'elle ne peut pas répondre. Connor accoure près d'elle pour être encore plus proche et la tien dans ses bras. Une fois la vision terminée Cordelia ouvre les yeux.

**C :** Oh mon Dieu !

---------

**Dru :** Pourquoi m'as-tu tuée pour elle ? Je ne comprends pas.

"Normal ta cervelle fait la taille d'un oiseau" pense Spike.

**S :** Ecoute Dru, je suis désolé ok. J'ai fait une erreur, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

**Dru :** Ouais tu as fait une grosse erreur et maintenant je vais te le faire payer.

**S :** Quoi ? Mais bordel de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

**Dru (lui montrant un pieux qu'elle tien en main) :** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt

**S :** Eh fais gaffe avec ça. Ca peut faire très mal tu sais.

**Dru :** Ouais je sais et ça peut même tuer si on l'enfonce dans le coeur.

Dru s'approche de Spike. Spike devient nerveux et fixe la porte pour voir s'il y a moyen de s'échapper par là mais Dru se tient entre lui et la porte donc sortir est une issue impossible. Elle sourit et se place juste devant lui avec le pieu en main.

…


	5. CH 5

**Merci encore pour les reviews et désolée d'être aussi longue pour traduire car j'écris d'abord en anglais et je traduis en français après. Je n'ai pas encore écrit d'autres chapitres mais c'est pour bientôt, promis !**

**Merci Geneviève, j'avais oublié, je pensais que Spike l'avait tuée, j'en étais sûre mais je me suis trompée, ça arrive.On a qu'à dire que dans mon histoire elle était morte lol.**

**-------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**A :** Cordy qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

**C :** Je n'en suis pas sûre.

**Connor :** Cordy tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air effrayé.

**A :** Cordy dis nous ce que tu penses avoir vu.

Angel met sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle le regarde avec des yeux tristes avant de repousser se main et de regarder dans une autre direction.

**G :** T'es vraiment effrayée, n'est-ce pas ?

**Connor :** Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de se reposer, laissez-nous seul s'il vous plait.

**A :** Tu nous appelles si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Cordelia ne les regarde même pas. Elle est choquée par ce qu'elle a vu dans cette vision. La bande quitte la chambre et Connor la regarde pendant quelques minutes. Elle est toujours dans ses bras.

**Connor :** Cordy tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu le dire aux autres mais tu peux me le dire à moi.

Cordy ne desserre pas les lèvres.

**Connor :** Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Cordy revient à la réalité et se couche sur son lit en pensant à la vision.

'Oh mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je dois avoir eu une fausse vision ou… Non ça ne peut pas arriver.'

Quelques minutes plus tard Connor revient avec un verre d'eau qu'il tend à Cordelia. Elle en boit quelques gorgées. Elle ne parle pas et espère que Connor ne va pas lui poser des tonnes de questions sur cette vision car elle n'a pas très envie d'en parler. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas la garder rien que pour elle très longtemps mais elle n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Elle préfère attendre un peu et voir si elle aura d'autres visions avec plus de détails. Connor ne lui demande rien et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

----------

Buffy se réveille, une heure après s'être couchée, avec une drôle d'impression. L'impression que quelque chose se prépare et que son cerveau ne fonctionne pas de la bonne manière et est prêt à exploser. Elle a eu trop d'émotions en une seule journée. 'Je sais, j'ai besoin d'aller patrouiller une heure ou deux et d'évacuer toutes ses sentiments. Un bon gros combat avec un vampire devrait me remettre sur pied et me remettre la tête à l'endroit' elle pense. Elle décide de se lever et elle s'habille. Elle écrit un mot pour le cas où Dawn se réveille et qu'elle se demande où est passé sa soeur.

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais besoin d'air frais donc je suis allée patrouiller. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Ta soeur,_

_Buffy_

Buffy laisse le mot sur la table de la cuisine et quitte la maison. Elle sait que la maison est protégée contre les vampires et autres démons donc ce n'est pas imprudent de laisser sa sœur seule pour une heure. Le seul vampire qui peut pénétrer la maison sans avoir besoin d'invitation est Spike et Spike ne ferait jamais de mal à Dawn.

----------

Alex et Willow sont chacun chez eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à dormir. Ils pensent l'un à l'autre. Alex se lève et l'idée de l'appeler lui vient à l'esprit. Il prend le téléphone en main et est prêt à composer le numéro, mais il s'arrête. 'Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? C'est le milieu de la nuit tu ne vas quand même pas l'appeler comme ça' il pense. Il repose le téléphone à sa place et fait les cent pas dans son appartement. 'Mon Dieu je t'aime tellement Willow'. Il continue de marcher tout en pensant à elle.

Willow n'arrive pas à dormir non plus et pense à Alex. Elle se demande comment elle peut aimer à la fois les garçons et les filles. 'Je ne suis pas normale, comment Alex pourrait il m'aimer ?' elle pense. Elle s'habille et sort pour s'aérer. Elle a emporté des pieux avec elle car à Sunnydale mieux vaut être prudent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors et elle peut réfléchir à son aise comme il fait calme.

----------

Non de chance pour Buffy car il n'y a pas aucun vampires à combattre ce soir. 'Comment est-ce qu'un truc pareil est possible ? On est à Sunnydale !' elle pense. Elle continue de marcher à travers le cimetière pendant quelques minutes tout en pensant à la fois à Spike et Angel.

'Comme si la vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée il a fallu qu'Angel revienne. Je les aime tous les deux. Je suis bien avec Spike mais j'étais bien avec Angel aussi. Evidemment les rapports entre l'un et l'autre étaient différents, ce n'est pas la même chose mais je les aime tous les deux. Est-ce que je devrais larguer Spike pour retourner avec Angel ou dire au revoir à Angel et rester avec Spike ? Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée' elle pense.

----------

**Dru :** Ok Spike je te donne une dernière chance.

**S :** Génial.

**Dru :** Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te tuer là tout de suite ?

**S (confus) :** Parce que je t'aime.

**Dru (en faisant tourner le pieux près de la poitrine de Spike) :** Mauvaise réponse.

**S :** No, attends ! Hum, je t'ai aimé à en mourir et je t'aime à nouveau maintenant. Maintenant que tu es revenue on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu et redevenir le plus terrifiant des couples de vampires comme avant. On pourrait être très méchant, et être une équipe comme c'était le cas avec Angelus. Excepté que ce ne sera que nous deux cette fois.

**Dru :** En parlant de lui je l'ai vu ainsi que sa bande juste avant de venir ici.

**S :** Où les as-tu vu ?

**Dru :** Dans un hôtel.

Spike n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose que de trouve un moyen de se tirer de cette fâcheuse situation.

'Allez Spike, cette fille est folle, sans cervelle, complètement fêlée du bocal, tu peux faire mieux qu'elle et trouver un moyen de t'en sortir vivant. Elle n'a pas de cerveau mais toi oui. Enfin tu avais un cerveau mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fonctionne toujours dans le bon sens maintenant. Ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux de la tueuse ? Allez Spike tu peux y arriver. En tout cas je suis sûre d'être plus intelligent que ce vampire sans cervelle.' pense Spike.

**Dru :** A quoi penses-tu Spike ? Je devine que tu penses à elle.

**S :** Non je le jure devant Dieu.

**Dru :** Donc tu crois en Dieu maintenant.

**S (pensant qu'elle est encore plus folle qu'avant) :** Ecoute Dru. Ca peut marcher, ok. Est-ce que oui ou non tu veux qu'on soit à nouveau une équipe mais sans Angelus ?

**Dru :** Ouais mais on pourrait aussi avoir Angelus.

**S :** Pfff pour quoi faire ?

**Dru :** Plus nombreux nous sommes et plus marrant ce sera.

**S :** Ouais c'est vrai mais Angelus est mort, souviens-toi que tu as vu Angel tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas avoir Angel et Angelus en même temps dans ce monde, c'est impossible.

**Dru :** Je sais. Mais qui s'inquiète de ce qui peut arriver à Angel ? Pas moi, et toi ?

**S (en pensant qu'il est revenu pour Buffy) :** Oh Bon Dieu non.

**Dru :** Alors nous pouvoir ramener Angelus et on s'en moque de ne pas avoir Angel dans ce monde. Angelus est mieux et méchant alors qu'Angel est bon.

**S (souriant) :** Je suis content de te revoir Dru. Allez, maintenant tu mets ce pieu autre part que devant moi.

**Dru :** Ok.

Spike se sent libre à nouveau bien qu'il ait menti tout le temps. Sauf que Angelus car il aimerait beaucoup le ramener, ce qui signifierait qu'Angel ne serait plus là pour séduire Buffy et donc Buffy serait tout à Spike, et rien qu'à lui. 'Je dois trouver un moyen d'envoyer cette folle Dru ailleurs' pense Spike.

Dru n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas voir que Spike pense à autre chose pour l'instant. Elle a toujours son pieu en main.

----------

Alex reprend le combiné du téléphone en main et se décide enfin à composer le numéro de Willow. 'Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire si jamais elle me demande pour je l'appelle en plein milieu de la nuit ?' il pense. Il n'en sait rien mais il s'en fiche. 'Je trouverai bien quelque chose'. Personne ne répond au téléphone. 'Et bien voyons le bon côté, pas de stress pour ce soir'. Il pense encore et s'imagine même avec Willow, comme un couple, marchant dans les rues main dans la main, allant au cinéma… Soudainement quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il revient à la réalité.

----------

**S :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ?

**Dru :** D'abord tu pourrais m'appeler 'amour' comme tu le faisais avec cette conne.

Spike n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il ne veut pas l'appeler ainsi car c'est le surnom qu'il donne à Buffy. Il sait qu'il doit faire un effort, un effort très grand même.

**S : **Alors que faisons-nous, amour ?

Spike se sent mal de l'avoir appelée comme ça mais heureusement elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il faisait semblant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense.

**Dru :** On ramène Angelus.

**S :** Amour comment prévois-tu de faire ça ?

**Dru (souriant bêtement) :** Arrête de m'appeler amour Spike, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas.

**S :** C'est faux.

**Dru :** Ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas en train de pointer le pieu sur toi mais sache que je l'ai toujours en main.

**S :** Ouais je sais. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de me le donner avant de te faire mal avec.

**Dru :** Ai-je vraiment aussi stupide pour faire ça ?

'Evidemment' pense Spike sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Dru l'a remarqué. Elle se trouve seulement à quelques mètres de lui et regarde l'intérieur de la crypte.

**S : **Amour je…

Entendre ce nom est une fois de trop pour Dru et elle devient folle. Elle lance son pieu dans la direction de Spike en disant "Adieux Spike, je t'ai vraiment aimé mais tu mérites ceci".

…


	6. CH 6

Merci bcp pour les reviews.

Charlotte :PourFred c'est une longue histoire mais en 2 mots est une fille que Angel a sauvé d'une autre dimension etqui travaille avec Angel et la bande et qui sort avec Gunn. Elle est super intello et forte en sciences, maths...

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Spike fixe le pieu en train de faire son chemin jusqu'à son corps. Il sait que ça va très vite et se sent comme paralysé. Il ne peut pas bouger, même pas un seul doigt. Il n'en a pas le temps de toute façon. C'est trop tard. Drusilla regarde la scène en souriant. Elle est contente d'elle et de sa décision de tuer Spike même si elle l'aime. Il l'a trahie et elle ne peut pas accepter ça. Evidemment elle est folle et sans cervelle mais son amour pour Spike a toujours été sincère, du moins on l'imagine. Ses sentiments pour Spike étaient vrais. Elle préfère le voir mort plutôt que le voir avec une autre fille donc le tuer est la seule solution. Buffy entre dans la crypte en faisant claquer la porte. Elle comprend tout de suite ce qui est en train de se passer et elle court vers Spike. Il sent le pieu lui toucher la poitrine et il ferme les yeux, prêt à mourir. Il dit juste "Buffy, je t'aime !". Comme il a les yeux fermés il ne la voit pas juste devant lui. Elle attrape le pieu avant qu'il ne tue Spike. Spike ouvre les yeux.

**S :** Buffy, comment as-tu su ?

**B :** Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais un mauvais pré sentiment alors je suis partie en patrouille. Manque de chance il n'y avait aucun vampire à tuer donc j'ai pensé venir te faire un petit coucou.

**S :** Tu as eu une très bonne idée.

**B :** Je peux voir ça.

**Dru :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment oses-tu changer ce que j'ai prévu pour Spike.

**B :** Et la folle, retourne en enfer ou peu importe d'où tu es revenue.

**S :** On n'a pas besoin de toi ici. T'es folle et la personne qui t'as laissé revenir dans ce monde est encore plus folle que toi !

**Dru :** Je te déteste Spike !

**S :** Contente de l'entendre. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste aussi. Il est temps que tu foutes le camp maintenant !

**Dru :** Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

**S :** Réfléchis et je suis sûre que tu peux trouver.

**Dru :** Mais nous étions heureux dans le passé.

**S :** Ouais, c'était quoi il y a 100 ans ? Fous-nous la paix maintenant.

**Dru :** Je te jure que je te retrouverais et cette fois il n'y aura plus personne pour venir à ton secours.

**B :** Assez !

Buffy regarde le pieu qu'elle tient dans sa main et regarde Spike. Il comprend ce que son regarde signifie et il acquiesce de la tête.

**B :** Spike n'est pas celui qui va quitter ce monde Dru. Toi en revanche oui.

**Dru :** Quoi ?

Buffy marche en direction de Dru et plante son pieu dans son cœur avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Spike et Buffy la regarde se changer en un tas de cendre.

**S :** Bon débarras !

**B :** Tu l'as dit !

Spike se rapproche de Buffy, la regarde droit dans les yeux avec son doux regard.

**S :** Je pensais que je ne reverrais plus jamais, amour.

**B : **Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Spike.

**S :** Moi non plus. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

**B :** Moi aussi.

Spike touche le visage de Buffy et caresse sa peau. Il l'embrasse. C'est un baiser passionné. Elle lui rend son baiser. Ensuite Spike s'arrête et Buffy se demande pourquoi.

**S :** Et pour Angel ?

**B :** Quoi ?

**S :** Il est venu pour toi, tu te souviens ?

**B :** Ecoute, franchement je ne sais pas.

**S :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

**B :** Spike !

**S :** Quoi ? C'est une question simple qui appelle une réponse tout aussi simple.

**B :** Je ne sais pas ok.

**S :** Ouais je ne suis pas si stupide. J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu le regardais quand il est revenu hier soir. J'ai vu le regard sur ton visage. Et le regard que j'ai vu était ce que j'appelle de la joie.

**B :** Spike ce que tu as vu était ce qu'on appelle être choqué.

**S (qui ne la croit pas) :** Ouais si tu le dis !

**B :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

**S :** Je pense que tu aurais pu me laisser mourir comme ça tu n'aurais pas maintenant à choisir entre moi et cet abruti.

**B :** Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir.

**S :** Est-ce que tu en es sûre ?

**B :** SPIKE !

**S :** Et bien je suis content de te l'entendre dire mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ?

**B :** Je ne sais pas.

**S :** C'est moi oui lui. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux.

'Pourquoi pas ?' pense-t-elle.

**B :** Et bien je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir. Je rentre à la maison.

**S :** Buffy je…

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler mais quitte la crypte. Elle rentre chez elle.

…

Alex ouvre la porte et est content de découvrir Willow de l'autre côté. Il l'invite à entrer. Elle sourit également.

**W :** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

**A : **Non. En fait j'étais en train de penser à toi.

**W :** Ah oui ?

**A :** Oui. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

**W :** Non, et toi ?

**A :** Non plus. Je pensais à toi, à nous.

**W :** Moi aussi. Et que pensais-tu à mon sujet ?

**A :** Je pensais à ce que tu représentes pour moi.

**W :** Et qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?

**A :** Tout. Tu représentes tout ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.

Alex prend la main de Willow et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il cherche après une lueur lui disant d'arrêter mais il ne voit rien donc il continue de tenir sa main. Ils s'asseyent sur le sofa et se regardent mutuellement, sourire aux lèvres.

**A :** Willow il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

**W :** Moi aussi.

**A :** Toi d'abord.

**W :** Non je préfère que tu commences.

**A :** Ok. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais que tu préfères les filles maintenant et je suis triste d'avoir manqué ma chance avec toi. Même quand j'étais avec Cordélia et toi avec Oz je pensais à toi.

**W :** Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je t'ai aimé toute ma vie aussi.

**A :** Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas donc je ne t'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments pour toi.

**W :** Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

**A :** Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret. Je t'aime Willow.

**W :** Si tu savais à quel point je rêvais de t'entendre dire ça. Je t'aime aussi Alex.

**A :** Tu es sérieuse ?

**W :** Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

**A :** Désolée je ne voulais pas…

**W :** C'est bon.

**A :** Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

**W :** Que dirais-tu de commencer par m'embrasser et nous verrons où ça nous mènera.

**A :** Ok. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais à nouveau embrasser Willow après toutes ses années.

**W :** Arrête de parler Alex !

Il pose la main sur son visage et elle ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Elle se sent bien et aime sentir sa main sur son visage. Il approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse. Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de s'embrasser mais y sont bien obligé après un long moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Après s'être embrasser encore et encore ils s'endorment sur le sofa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

Le lendemain matin Angel et ses amis sont prêts à quitter l'hôtel. Angel a passé la nuit à penser à Buffy. Il a réalisé à quel point il était fou d'elle et qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter Sunnydale pour aller à Los Angeles. Il aurait du rester ici avec elle. Il sait qu'il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en quittant Sunnydale. C'est trop tard maintenant. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'est Buffy. Il aimerait la toucher, la caresser à nouveau, poser ses mains sur son visage ou juste la regarder. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il veut la voir.

**G :** Angel tu as des plans pour la journée.

**A :** Ecoute Gunn, je suis venu ici pour…

**C :** Buffy, on sait.

**Con :** Et nous on fait quoi papa ?

**A :** Faites ce que vous voulez. Shopping, cinéma, tout ce que vous voulez. Moi je vais voir Buffy.

**Wes :** Tu n'oublies rien ?

**A :** Quoi ?

**Wes :** Regarde par la fenêtre.

**Fred :** Il fait jour Angel. Le soleil brille dans le ciel et tu ne peux pas sortir.

**A :** Je connais tous les égouts de Sunnydale. J'ai vécu ici vous vous souvenez ?! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

**C :** Allons faire du shopping alors.

Les garçons froncent les sourcils. Seul Connor a l'air ravi d'y aller avec Cordélia. Les autres ne savent pas comment ils vont passer la journée. Ils ont l'habitude de se battre et il n'y a pas de vampires ou autres démons pendant la journée. Angel pense à quelque chose avant de partir.

**A :** Alors Cordy es-tu enfin prête à nous dire ce que tu as vu dans ta vision ?

**C :** Ok. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas garder le secret pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

**A :** Qu'as-tu vu que tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

**Con :** Dis-le nous et on se préparera pour le combat.

**Wes :** Etait-ce si horrible ?

**C :** Tu n'as pas idée !

…


End file.
